


The compass and the Northern Star

by AmyYma2770



Series: Non conventional people [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluffiness, a little bit kinky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer: just one moment of their first time  together.Feelings, love, sex, care, pleasure, future





	The compass and the Northern Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eleonor_Bennet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonor_Bennet/gifts), [Darkness_and_Light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_and_Light/gifts).



> Something I wanted to write in Deckerstar's abstinence and after some funny conversation with a couple of wonderfurl ladies. Not my usual style, but sometimes it is good to dare  
> Hope you enjoy it and forgive my mistake
> 
> Eleonor Bennet, Darknees_and_Ligth: thanks to be you

The heath was the first thing she could remember.  
It was intense and consuming her inside, but also burning her skin, her hair, her entire body.  
“I can’t manage it” she murmured in the beginning.  
She knew he was not like anyone else she had met before, not anyone else she had slept or something similar, but neither in her hottest dreams about them having sex she had imagined that.  
She couldn’t say if it was the hot body pressed against hers or the warming feelings getting deeper and deeper under those kisses, those words, that breath.  
He was moving from her lips to her hear lobe, to her collarbone and back to her lips again, building a loop she found exciting, but also comfortable, soothing.  
She realized her body tension was leaving her, her anxiety was gone: he was destroying all the walls she had built around herself year after year to save her heart to bleed again  
Her father’s death, her struggles in the department, Dan’s betrayal, the divorce, her close to die twice, his betrayal, Candy, her betrayal, Pierce: all burnt in the eternal flame of Hell. Literally.  
Her mind stopped making comparison between her and his previous one night lovers  
She was so insecure after that interrogation: they were tall, stunning, classy and trendy. She was normal and often looked like a sore cop. And seeing him jealous during an investigation, when someone rudely complemented her boobs or badly flirting or after discovering she had dated Marcus and kissed him were proofs not strong enough to reassure her he deeply cared. He loved her because she was her.

He realized she was ready for another step when she started melting under him.  
His kissed her chest where her heart was supposed to be and rested for a while, until her heart rate grew faster and moved his fingers gently over her shoulders, along her arms, to her hips, to her waist and up to her breasts.  
She winced, but her smile told him not to stop. He smiled her back and lowered his hands: gosh, she was silk and steel, venom and antidote  
Through her eyes, he was not a monster any more, under her hands his devil’s features reverted to the beautiful angel’s he used to be. And he still was for her

She shivered at the smoothness of his hands, of him touching her in the right way she wanted: not too soft, not too hard.  
That 6 feet 3 guy, able to throw people across a room or in a swimming pool just with one hand was the gentlest and most attentive lover she had ever had.  
She couldn’t think of him damned for eternity in a dark, dusty place, with no light, no music, no stars.  
He always described its time there full of fun, parties and sex. But he omitted the screams, the tortures, the torments, the horrible feeling of being abandoned, doomed and forgotten.  
At that thought, she always felt the urgency to hug him, to ruin his perfect hair to remind him of the broken  
young boy still buried behind the cool, magnetic, sexy club owner the others saw.

He had never had problems with sex: his fingers, his mouth, his tongue seems born to give pleasure. He had never stepped back.  
But now… it was easy to be in her, to stay in her. But he didn’t want the easy thing. He wanted the right one. He reminded her genuine laugh at his terrible penetration bun, after giving her her birthday present. She was not such a prude, after all, but….  
He deeply inhaled and got braver.  
She gasped and he stopped, panicking.  
But then her hand covered his: “Not all alone, my little Devil”

They have started a new trip together, dangerous and beautiful.  
They didn’t know their final destination.  
They only knew she was the guide, he was the compass.  
He was the sailor, she was the Northern star.


End file.
